Minecraft PE:un server para todos
by pokemaniacrafter
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si juntáramos todos los tipos de personalidades en minecraft (adicto, niño rata, casual, pro, noob, YouTuber, troll, chica) y tuvieran que trabajar juntos para salir de un server encantado? el resultado: un desastre. pasen y véanlo ustedes mismos.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos y sean bienvenidos a una historia más de minecraft que es un tanto diferente a la otra, por no decir que totalmente, pues esta si va en orden y es más de humor je, pero vamos que esta está basada en lo que es Minecraft PE (Pocket Edition) así que habrán cosas que en la computadora no estén, sean nuevas en una versión de PC y otras viejas que no aparecerán en la portátil (estos de Mojang son unos loquillos XD) pero vamos que será divertido y esa es la esencia que quiero capturar, por cierto de vez en cuando un compañero me ayudara a las ideas de algunos capítulos debido a que él también tiene ideas que podrían funcionar, de hecho esta también en fanfiction (axelbluefire) y el me ayudara de vez en cuando, pero bueno vamos con el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Capítulo 1:** ¡QUE DEMONIOS!

En algún lugar del mundo en una casa en un baño un chico se encontraba jugando su súper celular modelo ultimo mugrero, con un montón de lag el minecraft pe mientras ehh… bueno sigamos.

Chico: no, no, no corre, corre que el creeper ¡AHHH! ¡PUTO LAG DE M…!

Voz de chica: (tocando como loca la puerta) ¡OYE GUS ABRE LA PUERTA! ¡DEJA YA ESE ESTUPIDO TELFONO Y SAL!

Gus: espera… es… tengo diarrea si…

Voz de chica: me vale madres sal ya que alguien viene por mí y necesito arreglarme.

Gus: Hermana ni porque te hayan regalado el baño te terminarías de arreglar.

Voz de chica: ¡HIJO DE…!

Gus: ok, ok ya salgo.

Mientras en otro lugar un pequeño hijo de P… estaba jugando en su escritorio con su celular algo moderno, pero con maltratos muy evidentes, al lado de una PC.

Niño: vaya que si esta construcción nos llevó mucho tiempo pero valió la pena…

En eso vio como todos se desconectaban de su mundo dejándolo solo son mensajes de odio y molestias.

Niño: ¡A SI HIJOS DE! Entonces verán…

EL niño destruyo su construcción riendo como maniaco mientras iba a las casas de los demás jugadores que habían construido y las estallaba con TNT.

Niño: Hora de ver si Vegetta o Willyrex subieron algo… ¡RAYOS AUN NO HAN SUBIDO NADA Y HACE CINCO MINUTOS TAMPOCO!

Voz de mujer: hijo… Jack baja a comer…

Jack: ¡o fantástico!

En ese mismo instante también en otro lugar un chico algo aburrido se encontraba jugando su celular muy nuevo el MCPE con curiosidad.

Chico: neh… me dijeron que esto estaba bueno pero no le veo la gracia… aunque si no estuviera en creativo… bueno si es un poco divertido, pero tampoco es para tanto como esos de YouTube.

Mujer: oye hijo voy al mandado ¿me acompañas?

Chico: bien, déjame arreglar algo.

En eso se va a otra habitación donde está un niño un poco más pequeño que el jugando.

Chico: oye voy al mandado con mamá, si tocas mi teléfono, te aniquilo.

Niño: de acuerdo Adrián.

Dijo aquel niño con una sonrisa de inocencia mientras Adrián se alejaba viéndolo amenazantemente.

Y en otra parte en una escuela se encontraba sentado un chico bastante intimidante jugando con un Tablet el MCPE.

Chico: si salto, salto oh… estuvo cerca.

En el juego él había hecho un parkour entre rocas y lava para tomar diamantes y volver sin daño alguno de la manera más épica jamás vista, pero en la vida real el solo había presionado un par de veces la pantalla. En ese mismo salón en otra banca estaba un chico que al igual que el otro jugaba minecraft pe pero a diferencia de él, este estaba huyendo de los Mobs hostiles en la noche tratando de pegarles con la mano.

Chico2: No, No, No, ¡NOOO! Soy muy malo, pero hay alguien que me puede ayudar.

En eso se acercó al primer chico y este lo miro extrañado.

Chico2: oye Carl…

Carl: ahora que Jerry…

Jerry: ¿me podrías a ensenar a jugar mejor el maicraf?

Carl: ¿maicraf? Ah minecraft ¿Qué quieres saber?

Jerry: ¿Cómo se juega?

Al oír eso a Carl se le inflaron los ojos y disminuyeron sus pupilas.

En otra parte un chico muy extraño estaba en su casa riéndose como un maniaco mientras veía la pantalla de su celular, en el minecraft pe, una aldea en llamas, una casa rodeada de TNT encendida y el con 30 diamantes en la mano.

Chico: que fácil fue jajaja ¿enserio se creyó la historia de que el pico de oro valía tanto? Que idiota

Mujer: el idiota es otro que no ha acabado su tarea…

Chico: sí que pendejo ¿verdad?

Mujer: ¡John!

John: de acuerdo, ya voy, esperen ahí victimas mías…

Y en otro lugar en una casa muy elegante se encontraba un chico en su computadora jugando su emulador android con un micrófono mientras comentaba como todo un profesional.

Chico: ¡POR FAVOR! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡DENME LIKE QUE ESTOY A PUNTO DE SUICIDARME! ¡NO MIENTO! ¡INICIE ESTE CANAL COMO DIVERSION! ¡PERO NO ME ESTAN AYUDANDO!

Bueno en si voz se notaba desesperación y tristeza pero en eso llega su hermana y le da una bofetada que lo calmo…

Chica: ¡cálmate! Hijo de puta.

Chico: Jessie ya me había calmado…

Jessie: No, No, No te me calmas puto condón roto.

Gary: oye tengo nombre es Gary.

Jessie: si, si lo que digas…

Jessie siguió abofeteando a Gary, después se fue a jugar el mismo juego que su hermano, pero ella lo jugo en un celular rosado pequeño.

Dos horas después todos en sus respectivos lugares les dio por volver a jugar minecraft, pero esta vez algo diferente, así que se pusieron a buscar servers en línea cosa rara que todos tuvieron esa idea viviendo tan alejados uno del otro y sin conocerse a excepción de algunos (los que ya dije que se conocían) todos a la vez encontraron un server muy extraño que se llamaba mundo de diversión Herobrine, cosa que algunos reconocieron al instante y sin más lo pusieron en sus server externos y se dispusieron a jugar… pero en ese momento el minecraft se les paro y dejo de funcionar todo el día, ya en la noche mientras dormían felizmente una extraña energía los llevo a un nuevo lugar… siendo Adrián el que despertó solitario en una planicie hecha por cubos pixeleados.

Adrián: ¡QUE MIERDA HA PASADO! ¡Si esto es de esas lecciones de vida, les juro que no me vuelvo a fumar de esa! ¡ENSERIO!

Caminando un poco se encontró con una skin de un chico castaño y ropas informales que lo miro extrañado.

Gus: ¡O MIS BOLAS ESTOY DENTRO DEL JODIDO JUEGO!

Adrián: creo que me tienes mucho que explicar...

 **Y aquí termina el primer capítulo de hoy que está un poco corto, pero bueno luego serán un poco más largos, espero… bueno ya lo saben dejen sus reviews y díganme que les ha parecido y si voy por buen camino o en que debo mejorar. Gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	2. conociendose de la mejor forma

**Buenas tengan todos esta vez me toco escribir el capítulo de esta serie soy yo axelbluefire y no se me ocurre nada y comenzamos.**

Gus: bueno pues como mencione anteriormente creo que estamos dentro del jodido juego.

Adrián: pues eso parece pero como fue que paso.

Gus: no busques sentido al minecraft no vez que hay bloques que no respetan la gravedad y otros pero muy pocos que sí.

Adrián: en serio tan jodida está la situación.

Gus: pues no lo tomes a mal piensa que eso puede atraer beneficios a las construcciones.

Adrián: pues pareces conocer el juego.

Gus: solo un poco.

En realidad Gus le dedicaba horas al minecraft pe.

Pero bueno en otra parte del server se encontraba Carl y Jerry se encontraban pues uno abrazado del otro.

Carl: o si ven con papi linda y hermosa Tablet de 4 GB de RAM te juro que te daré un buen cuidado con tu protector y tu funda todos me envidiaran.

Jerry: que hermoso un diamante gigante en minecraft y me está abrazando.

En eso Carl se despertó de golpe se parándose de Jerry que también se despertó.

Carl: conque me querías violar he y me quitaste mi grandiosa Tablet.

Jerry: no pero por qué dices eso tú te querías aprovechar de mi sucio.

Carl: violador.

Jerry: pendejo.

Carl: zorra.

Jerry: puto.

Carl: noob.

Jerry: pro.

Carl: ja tú lo dijiste.

Jerry: no espera me equivoque era pues…..digo y como por donde mierda estamos.

Carl: pues enserio no se puede ser tan noob estamos en minecraft.

Jerry: en serio lo dices tan despreocupado lo crees así.

Carl: dame una mejor explicación pero razonable.

Jerry: pues no se me ocurre nada y que hacemos.

Carl: lo que se hace al inicio dela aventura es talar madera.

Mientras tanto con unos inadaptados a los amigos.

Jack: MINECRAFT o si donde esta vegeta777.

John: no seas pendejo él no es cabrón en los juegos no nos sacara de aquí.

En eso Jack se le escurrió una lágrima y se enojó.

Jack: zorra no vuelvas a decir eso.

John: o que ara el niño rata.

En eso Jack se abalanzo sobre John y pues John lo troleo y se escapó de la batalla dejando a Jack golpeándose.

Y dejando a estos dos, en otro lugar más alejado se encontraban Gary y Jessie.

Gary: ¡OH MIERDA! ¡SI! ¡LOS SUBSCRIPTORES QUE TENDRE POR ESTO!

Jessie: ¡no seas pendejo! Como esperas que salgamos de aquí ¡ESTAMOS DENTRO DE UN JODIDO JUEGO!

Gary: si, MINECRAFT POCKET EDITION… oye hermana…

Jessie: ¿Qué?

Gary: aunque estuviéramos en la tierra… tú seguirías igual de plana…

Jessie: ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡AHORA SI TE MUERES!

Gary: primero alcánzame.

Y así sin más todos nuestros queridos protagonistas empezaron a hacer sus pendejadas, ignorando que estaban dentro de un juego y era minecraft pe, creo que todos sabemos que pasa ahí al anochecer, así que volvemos con nuestros cariñosos ¿amigos?

Carl: ¡PUTO!

Jerry: ¡ZORRA!

Carl: ¡MARICA!

Jerry: ¡TORRETA!

Carl: ¡AK-47!

Jerry: ¡RPG!

Carl: ¡BAZOOKA!

Jerry: ¡18!

Carl: ¡20!

Jerry: ¡DETIN!

Carl: ¡MARIN!

Jerry: ¿oye y por qué estamos peleando?

Carl: porque solo esta esté árbol.

Jerry: Pero con un árbol en la vida real si necesitamos dos personas.

Carl: ¿ME ESTAS DICIENDO DEBIL? ¿NOOB?

Jerry: no yo solo te dije débil, no noob.

Bueno dejando a estos dos con sus cosas.

Adrián: así que… ¿dices que debo construir mi casa?

Gus: Si y debemos hacerlo antes de que anochezca o…

Adrián: si ya se, vienen esos monos y nos atacan ¿o estaba alucinando por la hierba de gato?

Gus: no, pero ¿qué es eso?

En eso pasaron dos personas que parecían estar en una persecución, pero al verlos se detuvieron, bueno por lo menos Jessie ya que Gary al tratar de hacerlo resbalo y cayo de cara al suelo.

Adrián: ¿y esos quiénes son?

Gus: sepa la bola pero tan siquiera no estamos solos.

Jessie: así que no estábamos solos.

Gary: es obvio que son subs.

Gus: ¿DE TI?

Gary: ¡SI!

Adrián: lo siento amigo, pero yo no soy sub tuyo.

Jessie: eso es obvio, pero ¿qué hacen aquí?

Adrián: neh… yo estaba muy tranquilo en mi casa, y de pronto me metí al puto server de este pendejete de herobrine y aquí estoy.

Jessie: lo mismo que a mí.

Gary: y a mí.

Gus: esto es muy extraño, pero si estamos nosotros aquí, también debería haber otros que entraron al server ¿no?

Y en eso dos idiotas pasaron peleando sin siquiera prestarles atención.

Carl: hijo de puta.

Jerry: tú mama en tanga por usarme de hacha.

Y de la nada salieron corriendo los dos faltantes listos a atacar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, eso hasta que vieron a Carl y se detuvieron en seco.

Carl: así que ustedes me intentaron robar mi preciosa Tablet.

Jack y John: ¿¡QUE!?

Y así Carl se les abalanzo y comenzó a pegarles estos se trataron de defender, pero Adrián intervino y al tratar de separarlos recibió un golpe en la cara por parte de Carl.

Carl: Hay perdón, yo le quería dar al niño rata y al otro puto.

John: ¡HEY!

Gus: oigan, debemos hacer algo en poco tiempo anochecerá y debemos construir un refugio.

Carl: si claro… pero antes me interesa saber ¿qué tipo de jugadores son? Yo me considero un pro porque no he muerto muchas veces.

Adrián: yo empecé en esto hace poco y me considero casual.

Jessie: igual que él.

Gus: yo le dedico horas i horas al juego, pero no significa que sea adicto ¿cierto?

Gary: y yo el YouTuber más famoso del puto universo.

Jessie: no es cierto, apenas tienes cuatro subs.

Gary: no, cinco.

Jessie: cuatro, yo me des-suscribí de tu canal de mierda.

Jack: a mí siempre me dicen niño rata.

Jerry: yo soy un noob según mis amigos, según Carl y según mi horóscopo:

 _Tu eres noob y no me refiero a todos los de este signo si no a ti Jerry._

Jessie: pero eso está escrito con marcador rojo.

John: ¿a si? Pues yo lo hice (poniendo cara de lo que es, un troll).

Carl: bien, mejor ponernos a trabajar…

En eso todos empezaron a buscar árboles y trabajar su madera.

Gus: oye Carl ¿me podrías prestar unos bloques de madera…?

Y en eso Carl le empieza a ladrar mientras cubre sus bloques.

Adrián: oye los necesitamos para el trabajo.

Carl: bien…

Y en eso una voz suena desde el cielo.

Voz: Server activado Hora de morir perras, y no, no respawnean putos que creían que lo harían.

Entonces el lugar se llenó de personas que se empezaban a atacar por recursos y ellos se limitaban a mirar.

Carl: deberíamos irnos, ya oyeron a putobrine, si morimos no respawneamos, así que morimos de verdad.

Y así nuestros queridos protagonistas van a emprender su aventura para salir del server mágico al que se metieron por no leer más creepypastas, atentos chicos.

 **axelbluefire: y este es el capítulo de hoy y espero se pasen por mi historia de "una pesadilla en el sótano" de Isaac que deben jugar el juego.**

 **Pokemaniacrafter: ¿enserio vas a hacer spam en mi historia?**

 **axelbluefire: si porque quiero y puedo.**

 **Pokemaniacrafter: (suspiro) (sonido de carga)**

 **axelbluefire: ¿eso es un arma?**

 **Pokemaniacrafter: quieto, no pasa nada…**

 **(Sonido de disparo) y se ve al pobre autor con un disparo en la pared entre sus piernas.**

 **axelbluefire: idiota casi me das.**

 **Pokemaniacrafter: y a la próxima no fallare.**

 **Bueno ya les decimos que ahora pueden poner OC propios para la historia pero deben cumplir con los siguientes requisitos.**

 **Nombre**

 **Personalidad**

 **Tipo de jugador**

 **Forma de encuentro**

 **Causa de muerta (más adelante explicare esto)**

 **Tiempo que durara con el grupo**

 **Como pueden llegar a ser muchos deben decirnos cuanto tiempo estarán con el grupo ya que solo podremos aceptar cuatro y de esa forma todos tendrán su turno, bueno sin nada más que decir les digo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	3. ¡RECURSOS!

**axelbluefire: Buenas tengan todos y pues primero decir que me disculpen por no poner el capítulo después dela presentación y pues que pongan más sugerencias sobre sus oc y nada empecemos.**

 **Pokemainacrafter: (sosteniendo una escopeta) ¿¡SABES LA CONFUSION QUE PUDISTE CAUSAR!?**

 **axelbluefire: eh… empecemos.**

 **Capítulo 3:** ¡RECURSOS!

Adrián: y que hacemos primero.

Carl: pues conseguir mucha madera si todos vamos a refugiarnos en la misma casa.

Jessie: ¿Qué TODOS EN LA MISMA CASA?

Jerry: ¿por qué no?

Jessie: pues una dama decente no debe vivir con hombres que no conoce.

Gus: hay no mames enserio.

Gary: bueno no hay problema.

Jack: ¿Por qué?

Gary: pues porque mi hermana no es decente.

John: eso a simple vista se nota.

Jessie: que dijeron pendejos.

Gary y Jack: no te preocupes es una broma.

Carl: bueno ya todos a trabajar.

Y así todos comenzaron a talar árboles hasta que comenzó a atardecer.

Carl: o no.

Jerry: eso parece una manzana.

Entonces todos voltearon a ver esa manzana y se quedaron callados y después todos comenzaron a reír como maniacos después todos se abalanzaron hacia la manzana y en una bola de humo comenzaron a hablar.

Adrián: no soy experto necesito saber cómo se come en el juego.

Carl: ese caso démosle toda la comida a Jerry.

Jerry: enserio.

Carl: no pendejo soy sarcástico.

Gus: yo te enseño adrián comiéndomela yo.

Jack: yo soy el más pequeño por eso necesito comida.

John: cállate niño rata.

Jessie: las damas primero.

Gary: pues te toca el primer turno de construir la casa.

Gus: a huevo que sí.

Adrián: ¿alguien ha visto a John?

En eso todos se detuvieron en seco y vieron a John huyendo con la manzana en las manos.

John: mierda adrián puto.

Carl: dame eso.

En eso le arrebato la manzana.

Carl: la usaremos cuando alguien esté en peligro.

Adrián: bien dicho Carl.

Carl: lo sé pero deberíamos iniciar la construcción de la casa.

Y así nuestros protagonistas hicieron la casa nada buena solo un cuadrado sin techo ni piso y lo suficientemente grande para que cupieran el pequeño grupo.

Gus: y ya eso es todo un pedorro cuadrado sin techo ni piso.

Jessie: joder sino te gusta salte.

Gus: no está regular

Adrián: aunque tienes algo de razón no tenemos techo y es algo malo.

Carl: algo malo es malísimo las arañas podrían trepar fácil y dar con nosotros.

Gus: de todos modos no podremos dormir sin una cama.

John: eso no es cierto miren.

Y John se acostó en el piso sin poder dormir.

John: pinche juego troll de mierda pero lo que pasa es que no tengo sueño.

Y todos respondieron yo tampoco.

Y discutieron toda la noche hasta que vieron que el sol ya estaba saliendo.

Adrián: bueno destruyamos los bloques para poder salir.

Gus: entendido.

Y Gus destruyo los bloques para poder salir.

Jerry: eso es una vaca ben acá dulce, dulce carne.

Carl: y lo perdimos.

Jerry persiguió a la vaca y todos como acordaron anoche talaron algunos otros árboles pero esta vez plantaron los brotes como les dijo Carl después de unos cuantos minutos Jerry volvió montado sobre la vaca.

Carl: ¿Qué mierda?

Jerry: a esto es por sentí flojera caminar así que me senté a su lado y resulta que me cayó bien.

En eso alguien lo tumbo y golpeo a la vaca provocando que saliera corriendo y todos le apuntaron con sus espadas de madera.

Persona: no me maten solo quiero recuperar vida de anoche joder para que me esfuerzo nadie en este lugar me ha entendido es hora de huir.

Gary: es eso o eres sordo ¿quién eres?

Will: soy will y cómo es que me entiendes.

Adrián: de seguro entraste por entrar a un server.

Will: ¿que acaso no soy el único?

Gus: no, todos nosotros entramos así.

Will: ¿a si? Entonces… ¿qué debemos hacer para recuperar nuestras vidas?

Adrián: no lo sabemos, solo tratamos de sobrevivir dentro del juego y de este maldito server.

Will: bueno, si quieren seguir con eso pueden mantenerse jugando a su jueguito, yo buscare la forma de salir de aquí.

Jessie: espera, deberías venir con nosotros, para que podamos encontrar una forma de salir juntos.

Gary: qué curioso, iba a decir exactamente lo mismo.

Will: ¿Quién es la tabla y el pendejo de cara de pocos subs?

Carl: ellos son Jessie y Gary, La dama y el vago.

Jack: (susurrándole a John) Curiosamente yo pienso que Gary es la dama y Jessie tiene la rudeza de un vago.

John: (susurrándole a Jack) pienso igual colega.

Will: da lo mismo me voy si quieren seguirme bien, pero prefiero estar solo.

Jerry: miren allí es un ave, no es un avión, no es…

John: ¡tú jefa en tanga!

Adrián: miren pendejos de mierda, Un grupo de jugadores vine por nuestros recursos.

Gus: Valió verga, más vale aquí corrió que aquí quedo.

Will: déjenmelo a mí.

Y entonces una escena de batalla tan épica y mamona que no describiré por falta de imaginación se hizo presente, no, no se crean si lo hare.

Will saco dos espadas de hierro que uso para matar, no masacrar a los jugadores que intentaban dañarlo, y aunque algunos si lo lograban con flechas o tras aparecer detrás de los jugadores caídos pero aunque recibía daño no se moría.

Gus: ¿deberíamos ayudarlo?

John: nah… está bien.

Adrián: ¿Cómo mierda es que puede recibir tanto daño sin morir?

Carl: Hackers, Hackers everywhere.

Gary: ojala tuviera una cámara para grabar esta partida.

Jessie: No mames.

Desde las sombras una extraña figura los veía luchar, o por lo menos luchar a will y observar a los demás, esta se fue ocultando poco a poco en las sombras, hasta que tropezó, se levantó y continúo alejándose.

 _Unas horas más tarde._

Jessie: bien hay que conseguir vidrio y hierro, Carl tú y Jerry vayan al desierto cercano a conseguir la arena, Gary tú con will a la mina por el hierro, la piedra y el carbón.

Todos menos Jessie: jajajajajajajajajaja.

Adrián: eso fue muy graciosos pero ya enserio, hay que conseguir vidrio y hierro, Carl tú y Jerry vayan al desierto cercano a conseguir la arena, Gary tú con will a la mina por el hierro, la piedra y el carbón.

Los mencionados: Entendido.

Jessie: ¡ESO ES LO QUE YO MIERDAS DIJE!

John: si pero eres mujer y esas mamadas.

Jessie: ¡ESO ES MACHSMO!

Jack: oigan deberíamos ir juntos ¿no creen?

Jessie: cállate mierda rata.

Jack: ¡es niño rata! No, no, no.

John: ja el mismo lo dijo.

Gus: pero tiene razón, deberíamos ir juntos para no morir.

Jerry: concuerdo.

Y así sin más todos se dirigieron al desierto.

Jerry: (arrastrándose) oye Carl…

Carl: (arrastrándose igual) ¿Qué?

Jerry: me temo que es el fin…

Carl: si creo que si…

Jerry: ¿Cómo se llama una de esas cosas que vez cuando estas en un desierto?

Carl: espejismo.

Jerry: bien, es que creo que estoy teniendo uno ahora.

Carl: ¿y qué es?

Jerry: un cactus.

Pero a dos bloques de distancia estaba el resto del grupo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos a los dos que recién habían entrado al bioma.

Jessie: ay no mamen.

Jerry: necesito algo de comer.

En eso una vaca pasa en frente de ellos.

Jerry: ¡una vaca!

Pero al intentar atacarla está se trasformó en un jugador que se empezó a defender hasta que hablo.

Persona: otros de estos, pero no perderé.

Adrián: ¡alto el fuego!

Persona: ¿Qué tú también hablas?

Gus: oye déjame adivinar entraste al server y en la noche aquí estabas.

Persona: vaya así que hay más, la verdad esto es muy Creepy, me llamo Heroir.

Carl: bien, ya tenemos la arena.

Gus: ahora a la mina ¿quieres venir Heroir?

Heroir: de acuerdo.

Y así nuestros queridos protagonistas se dirigen a las minas a encontrar nuevas aventuras, tal vez nuevos enemigos y buscar una forma de salir del server de una vez por todas ¿lo lograran? Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo, o no.

 **Bueno ahí está el cap que agrega a los personajes que han llegado hasta ahora, sigan dejando sus reviews con consejos, personajes y demás cosas, bueno sin más que decir los dejo por ahora ya saben, gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	4. mina, amor y creepers

**Axelbluefire: buenas tengan todos y pues avisar que el fic no se cancelara pokemaniacrafter y yo aremos todo lo posible por mantener el fic en pie solo para aclarar y no se podrá introducir otro oc de una misma persona que siga en pie ósea un oc por persona mientras siga vivo eso quiere decir que si ya murió el oc de una persona podrá poner otro oc esa misma persona pero den oportunidad a los demás y solo lo máximo de oc en la historia será 4 a la vez por eso tendrán alguna forma de morir (que sádico no?) para dejar oportunidad para otros oc y pues pedir que dejen más review para que mi saludo no sea tan corto y pues nada empecemos con el capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 4** : mina, amor y creepers.

Carl: bueno este parece un buen lugar Jerry.

Jerry: ¿sí?

Carl: nos arias el favor de escarbar inclinadamente ¡NO EXCAVES BAJO TUS PIES ENTENDIDO!

Jerry: entendido.

Y pues como todo noob no hizo caso y escarbo bajo sus pies.

Carl: no espera lo que te dije es serio no excaves bajo tus pies.

Jerry: lara li lara lu lara la.

Gus: es en serio.

Adrian: ¿y qué tiene de malo?

Y entonces cayó Jerry.

Carl: pues prácticamente eso.

John: eso te pasa por puto.

Jessie: díganme porque lo trajimos.

Carl: ya sé que es algo tonto.

John: algo.

Carl: pero créanme que será de utilidad.

Jack: no se les olvida que hay alguien allá abajo.

Gary: cállate rata no vez que Carl se nos puso sentimental.

Carl: ¡hey!

Will: no pero enserio idiotas hay que minar no pierdan el tiempo en pendejadas.

Heroir: ya basta will deberías estar agradecido que nos estén ayudando.

Will: yo nunca pedí su ayuda.

Adrian: ¡YA BASTA DEJEN DE PELEAR! Mejor entremos a minar.

Carl: me parece bien.

Así que Carl hizo una entrada inclinada como le dijo a Jerry.

Will: idiotas (susurrando)

Heroir solo se le quedo viendo pero mejor entraron a la mina.

Carl: estas bien Jerry.

Gary: o por mis bolas.

Jessie: vaya es genial.

John: eso es mío.

Jack: es en serio.

Heroir: no es una ilusión verdad.

Y no, no es diamante es carbón.

Gus y Carl: es enserio.

Jerry: que acaso eso no es carbón.

Carl: si hasta un noob como tu sabe que es lo más común.

Todos empezaron a extraer el "preciado" mineral y a guardárselo para ellos mismos, Jerry siguió cavando el carbón bajo sus pies, por suerte no había cuevas abajo.

Heroir: si, ahora podremos fabricar antorchas.

Adrián: Y… ¿Cómo se hacen?

Gus: es fácil, solo debes colocar el menú de crafteo y elegir antorchas.

Jerry: Muy bien, coloco el menú de crafteo y elijo a torchic… debe ser esto porque todo aquí es cubico.

Carl: ¿¡QUE MIERDA ESTAS HACIENDO JERRY!?

Jerry: hago torchics.

Gus: primero, se dice antorchas y segundo, eso es un bloque de carbón.

Jerry: ¡SI!

Jessie: ¿Por qué festejas pendejo?

Jerry: me dijeron que hice un bloque cabrón.

En eso Will se arto y se dispuso a acabar con la existencia del noob.

Will: ya me arte de estar rodeado de idiotas, se acabó.

Heroir: ¡PARA!, si quieres matarlo, primero deberás matarme a mí.

Will: eso será fácil.

 _ **Actualizando servidor… actualizando… actualizando…. Me vale un vibrador bien peludo que haya jugadores adentro.**_

Entonces todos se vieron en lo que parecía ser el lobby del server, ahora tenía categorías y jugadores, pero de momento no eran hostiles.

Jack: ¿¡Que ha pasado!?

John: así no se dice, es… ¿¡QUE MIERDA HA PASADO!?

Carl: tal parece que el servidor se actualizo, este debe ser el spawn point ahora.

Adrián: ¿y ahora qué?

Gus: miren allá…

Las categorías para jugar se alzaban en letreros hechos con lana o esculturas que representaban el concepto.

Jerry: si yo voy al survival.

Carl: No, debemos explorar primero el lugar.

Pero ya era tarde, el muy pendejo se metió al modo survival.

Gary: ya valió verga.

Jack: fue un gusto conocerlo adiós.

Jessie: ¿de qué hablan retrasados?

Gus: debemos ir a ayudarlo.

Adrián: ni hablar, John, Heroir, Will nos vamos.

John: (por el chat) "y es por eso que les conviene el trato."

Jugador1: "no lo sé…"

Jugador2: "¿64 diamantes por un truco para creativo?"

Jugador1: "está bien"

Adrián: vamos puto troll de mierda.

Entonces se lo llevo arrastrando.

Heroir: ya voy.

Will: no me des órdenes.

Ambos entraron y aquí comienza un nuevo reto…

Todos despertaron dentro del modo de juego con una única cosa en mente… sobrevivir.

Adrián: ¿Dónde está Jerry?

Gary: ¡OH NO! Ya ha muerto, fue un placer conocerlo, pero debemos dejarlo descansar en paz.

Jessie: no seas pendejo, de seguro ya se adelantó a construir y esas cosas.

Carl: ¿deberíamos hacer lo mismo…?

John: ¿…o quemar las demás casas?

Jack: difícil decisión.

Mientras tanto con Jerry.

Jerry: lalalalalalalala

Él se encontraba talando un árbol bien alegre de la vida.

Jerry: que pacifico es este lugar.

Atrás de él, todos los jugadores se mataban entre sí por los recursos o se escondían en sus casas para recuperarse, había explosiones, quejidos y mensajes de chat algo… indecentes.

Jerry: qué bonito es este servidor…

¿?: ¡AHHH!

Algo le cayó encima dejándolo casi inconsciente, mientras se recuperaba alguien parecía poder hablar dentro del juego.

¿?: Fíjate estúpido jugador… ¿huh?

Se empezó afijar que él tenía algo diferente que no lograba reconocer, pero empezaba a caerle bien hasta que…

Jerry: ¿qué?, ¿quién?, ¿cómo?, ¿cuándo?, ¿dónde?, ¿Por qué?, patata, dieciocho.

Entonces se fijó en lo que parecía una chica que parecía estar lista para cualquier reto y lo miraba confundida.

Jerry: hola, ehh… ¿cómo te llamas?

¿?: ¿Huh? ¡A sí! Me llamo Brisa.

Jerry: bueno hola brisa yo me llamo Jerry.

Brisa: hola mucho gusto un segundo no lo imagino estás hablando verdad.

Jerry: exacto tal parece que solo unos pocos podemos hacerlo aquí dentro bueno estamos fuera pero dentro del server.

Brisa: ¿unos pocos? Así que hay más.

Jerry: sí.

Brisa: crees que podrías llevarme con ellos juntos podremos salir de aquí.

Jerry: si vamos.

Y cuando dio un paso se tropezó.

Jerry: no pasa nada.

Y brisa se quería reír muy fuerte pero se resistía a la tentación.

 _Unos minutos más tarde…_

Jerry: Bueno aquí aparecí así que no deben estar lejos.

A lo lejos alguien hablo.

Jessie: Jerry estas bien que gusto verte.

Jerry: igualmente.

Brisa: y esta tabla quien es Jerry.

Jessie: como que tabla.

En eso todos se acercaron.

Carl: Jerry que bueno que estés bien.

Y Carl corrió a abrazarlo.

John: que cursi Carl.

Mientras tanto Jessie y brisa se miraban fijamente.

Gary: ya cálmate tabla.

Jessie: ¡QUE!

Y entonces Jessie comenzó a perseguir a Gary pero al poco tiempo él se paró.

Gary: oye no han notado que el sol no se mueve.

Jessie: tienes razón.

Entonces oscureció de repente y Mobs comenzaron a spawnear.

Heroir: o mierda.

Jack: ¿qué hacemos?

Adrián: Jerry conseguiste madera verdad.

Jerry: sí.

Adrián: entonces drpea un poco a todos.

Jerry: entendido.

Y todos comenzaron a construir la casa obviamente sin techo para no perder tiempo y una vez construida todos entraron.

Adrián: vaya eso estuvo cerca.

Pero no duro mucho su gusto por qué atrás de Carl apareció un creeper pero como es un pro es te lo esquivo pero no se pudo evitar la explosión.

Jerry: Carl estas bien.

Carl: si la explosión no me dio.

Pero había un hoyo gigante en donde exploto el creeper.

Carl: eso sí que estuvo cerca.

 **Continuara…**

 **Pokemaniacrafter: Y bueno, eso fue todo espero les haya gustado (acercándose a una pared con un botón) y quiero decirles una cosa (presionando y revelando una pared llena de armas) ¡NO MAMEN! ¡Solo nos dejan reviews para poner los OCs, pero no se preocupan por animarnos!, por favor no es reclamo, solo que queremos saber si les gustan los capítulos, al principio si era así, pero ahora parece que solo nos llegan para poner personajes, vamos, sé que podremos tener mejores capítulos si nos ayudan con las reviews, algunos si lo han hecho, pero queremos ver si mas también les gusta cómo va quedando, cambiando de tema queremos que también aclaren esos OCs que nos enviaron ¿Cómo quieren que los encuentren? Porque no podemos ponerlos así de la nada, y una última cosa, el personaje Max será la única excepción que haremos sobre lo de morir, es que tenemos una sorpresa para los muertos pero al final…**

 **¡A se me olvidaba! Me gustaría que visitaran el fic de Axelblufire de Binding of Isaac: "una pesadilla en el sótano". Es muy bueno y deberían verlo, también pásense por los "premios eqba" de Jorgelatina148 si gustan de recomendaciones de fics de pokemon, bueno, habiendo escrito esto creo que solo resta decir gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	5. la supervivencia del menos idiota

**Axelbluefire: buenas tengan todos y decir que pedo con los que envían sus review de oc tienen que tener todo lo que les dijimos porque están mandándolas solo bien hasta que las vemos y nos preguntamos cómo se conocen y últimamente solo mandan para oc si está bien los oc pero por favor anímenos bueno sin más reclamos empecemos con el capítulo de hoy.**

 **Capítulo 5:** la supervivencia del menos idiota.

Adrián: ¿QUE ESTUVO CERCA?, ¡CASI MUERES!

Carl: ya tranquilo.

Adrián: tienes razón.

Gus: la noche no pasa ¿Qué hacemos?

Jerry: brisa tu pareces tener más tiempo en este lugar ¿Qué pasa?

Brisa: no se ya me acorde es un server así que tenemos que hacer lo que nos pidan.

Jerry: y eso ¿es?

Carl: es supervivencia ósea eliminar a todos los jugadores.

Jessie: y para hacerlo más divertido pero en nuestro caso difícil es que spawnean mobs.

Gary: eso es malo ¿Qué sugieren?

Heroir: pues lo que nos piden eliminar a los jugadores.

Servidor: no, no es cierto nunca les pedí eso.

Adrián: ¿¡QUE MIERDA FUE ESO!?

John: ¡A! tu si aprendiste.

Servidor: soy el servidor que les hablo para que sepan sus objetivos, y esos no son matar a todos los jugadores.

Gary: a entonces es matarnos entre nosotros.

En eso él ya había tomado por la camisa a Jerry, listo para golpearlo, pero en menos de un segundo Gary ya se encontraba en el suelo casi inconsciente.

Brisa: ni se te ocurra tocarlo.

Servidor: ¡YA CALLENSE MIERDA! Déjenme terminar, no se tienen que matar entre ustedes, si quieren salir de aquí, deben encontrar una llave hecha del mineral más preciado que encontraran…

Carl: es carbón ¿cierto?

Servidor: eh… encuentren la llave.

Y así la voz del servidor dejo de funcionar.

Jerry: ¿y donde buscamos?

Adrián: deberíamos dividirnos para encontrarla el que la encuentre avisa por chat a todos nosotros entendido.

Jack: deberíamos ir en equipos para no morir por otros jugadores además me da miedo ir solo.

John: cállate rata eso no es buena idea.

Carl: de hecho es una buena idea Jerry tú con migo.

Jerry: Carl porque siempre me eliges.

Carl: simple, no quiero que mueras.

Jerry: a entonces está bien vamos.

Brisa: yo con Jerry.

En eso Carl se le quedo viendo a brisa.

Jack: yo con John.

John: mierda.

Adrián: Gus, tú y yo ¿te parece bien?

Gus: si me parece bien.

John: entonces heroir y will.

Heroir: me parece bien así podre vigilarlo.

Will: joder John eres una mierda.

Gary: ¿qué me toca con la tabla?

Jessie: vete a la verga Gary.

Gus: esa boquita.

Adrián: ya cálmate Gus.

Carl: si no molestes ala tabla.

Y Jessie comenzó a perseguir a Carl

Carl: joder cálmate yo no empecé

Adrián: ya basta a comenzar la búsqueda.

 **Unos** _ **minutos**_ _ **después**_ _…_

Mientras tanto Carl, Jerry y brisa se encontraban corriendo.

Carl: mierda Jerry como carajo se te ocurre preguntar a un grupo gigante sobre la llave y encima apuntando con una espada.

Jerry: joder lo siento no sabía que nos perseguirían.

Carl: entre menos competencia mejor para ellos.

En eso brisa salto hacia ellos y mato a todos de una forma muy pro y los dos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

Brisa: gracias Jerry por llamar la atención seguiste muy bien mi plan.

Jerry: si a ya lo sabía.

Carl: que cabrona es.

 _ **John y Jack…**_

En este instante John se encontraba con un encendedor quemando los refugios de muchos jugadores.

John: jajajajajaja sufran perras.

Mientras tanto, Jack se encontraba pensando en que subirían en su ausencia sus youtubers deidades.

John: corre Jack nos vamos de aquí.

Jack: que hiciste.

John: nada malo.

Mientras ellos corrían algo se oyó.

Jugador: ¡MALDITO TROLL DE MIERDA ERES UN CULERO!

John: oye como alaban al rey.

Jack: y no encontraste la llave.

John: no te preocupes es parte de mi plan maestro si ellos la tienen ya no tienen oportunidad de defenderla dentro de poco volveremos para ver que encontramos.

Jack: oye que buen plan hacemos buen quipo.

John: si claro.

 _ **Heroir y will…**_

Estos dos solo iban discutiendo creo que tienen un pequeño mal entendido.

Heroir: eres muy malo.

Will: eres muy amable.

Heroir: soy cortes.

Will: más bien maricon.

Heroir: tu un mal agradecido.

Will: tu no estas experimentado en el juego.

Heroir: y tu un hacker de mierda.

En fin estos dos siguieron discutiendo todo su camino.

 _ **Gary y jessie…**_

Ellos ni siquiera se acordaban de la misión estaban muy ocupados eliminando a todos los jugadores solo por una competencia entre ellos.

Gary: perderás tabla.

Jessie: cállate pendejo.

Gary: ¿qué?, miedo a perder por platicar.

Jessie: no, pero me desconcentras.

Gary: nueva regla hablar mientras eliminamos a estos inútiles si o se te abre marica.

Jessie: está bien putito prepárate.

Gary: ya lo veremos tabla.

 _ **Adrián y Gus…**_

Gus se encontraba rompiendo los bloques más sospechosos, mientras Adrián revisaba de la misma manera exactamente los mismos bloques.

Gus: nada aquí…

Adrián: Tampoco aquí…

Gus: nada aquí…

Adrián: Tampoco aquí…

Gus se dio cuenta de la pendejada que estaban haciendo y solo se limitó a ver a Adrián con los ojos entrecerrados.

Gus: ¿¡Enserio hemos estado haciendo esto todo el tiempo!?

Adrián: no me mires a mí, solo te estaba siguiendo la búsqueda…

Entonces todos comenzaron a deducir algo, aun cuando estaban en distintos lugares…

Adrián: se me ocurrió algo…

Gus: … si la llave…

Will: …está hecha…

Heroir: …de carbón…

John: …debe…

Jack: …de…

Gary: …estar…

Jessie: …dentro…

Carl: …de…

Brisa: …una…

Jerry: …Alfombra.

En eso se oyó el sonido de un disco rayado, todos sabían lo que había pasado.

John: Alguien la cago.

Jack: si se puede notar en el aire que alguien de nosotros arruino algo épico.

En eso en el cielo pasaba una nube que escribía _"Alguien de ustedes arruino algo épico"_.

John: ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Jack: Intuición…

Carl: Hay que revisar a Jerry.

Jerry: lo mismo me dijo mi madre antes de ir a comprar cigarrillos.

Carl: Claaaro…

Todos se encontraron en un punto acordado por John en un mensaje, era una zona donde se había generado lava.

Todos menos John: ¡JOHN! ¡TROLL DE MIERDA!

John: vamos, ¿que no les gusta este agradable y acogedor lugar?

En eso un jugador que pasaba muy feliz de la vida fue tirado por John a la lava, mientras sufría, haciendo que Will sonriera maliciosamente.

Will: pues a mí me gusta.

Carl: muy bien, ¿todos traen algo con que cavar?

Todos en el grupo sacaron palas y picos de piedra, excepto Jerry, que saco una azada de madera, pero nadie lo vio.

Todos empezaron a minar como locos por algo que nunca creerían buscar en una partida común y corriente, mineral de carbón. Minutos después de cavar encontraron a un jugador que parecía diferente a los demás.

¿?: AH ¡ATRÁS! me se defender.

Adrián: Ah, miren, otro que entro al server.

Carl: a, si, ¿Cómo te llamas?

¿?: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡NO SE SORPRENDEN DE ESTO!?

Gus: no realmente, es que es lo mismo día tras día.

Jack: a este paso, la sociedad entera terminara dentro del server.

Gary: no, porque no todos son ratas como tú.

¿?: En fin me llamo Max.

Carl: Ah, bueno hola Max.

Sin embargo, el no devolvió el saludo.

Max: como sea, tomen esto seguro les servirá.

Max les dio cinco diamantes.

Carl: ¿¡QUE!? ¿¡SEGURO DE QUE NO LOS QUIERES!?

Max: nunca me han servido para construir o minar, pienso que están sobrevalorados (review si creen que, o es muy menso para dejar los diamantes o muy cabrón para rechazarlos)

Jessie: ¿oigan que es eso?

John: la verga de Gary.

Gary: ¡HEY!

Carl: cállense pendejos esa es la llave.

Max: ¿Qué?

Gus: para salir de aquí se supone que debemos buscar la llave de carbón.

Max: mejor voy con ustedes, creo que necesitarán ayuda, y mucha.

Adrián: yey, el primero que se nos une por voluntad.

Todos salieron de la mina era de noche, así, que gracias a l encendedor de John pudieron encender una fogata, mientras, una sombra se asomaba por la lejanía, lo único que se alcanzaba a distinguir de él eran sus ojos blancos y brillantes.

Sombra: bien, así que encontraron la primera llave del servidor, van muy bien…

La sombra miraba como todos platicaban y reían, excepto Will y Max.

Gus: oigan, será mejor que avivemos el fuego.

Jerry: yo lo hago.

Y así como si nada Jerry tomo y lanzo la llave de carbón a la fogata quemándola y haciendo que todos, incluyendo la sombra que los observaba abrieran los ojos totalmente sorprendidos.

John: oye pendejo, eso lo iba a hacer yo.

Adrián: ¡PUTO!

Jack: ¡ahora nunca saldremos!

Jessie: déjame ir, déjame ir, te juro que lo mato.

Heroir estaba sosteniendo Jessie para evitar la muerte del pen..., digo del noob.

Servidor: en realidad no era muy necesario, solo para avanzar a la siguiente prueba, pero nomas, No se preocupen, se regenerara, pero deben buscarla de nuevo.

Todos menos Jerry: ¡JERRY PENDEJO HIJO DE…!

Jerry: oh Mier…

 **Pokemaniacrafter: Y así termina esta capítulo, vaya cada vez esto crece más y más, y las reviews animan a seguir así que dejen sus comentarios de que les ha parecido, otra cosa para los que quieren OCs, deben dejar la forma de encuentro para poder ponerlos en la historia, de momento, estamos llenos, así que deben esperar un poco para poder aparecer, pero no se preocupen, aparecerán, pero solo si cumplen con lo que les pedimos para ponerlos como se debe, también les digo que si no se han pasado por mi otra historia de minecraft** _ **"los escombros de una civilización"**_ **¿ qué esperan? Vayan, léanla y díganme que tal esta. Dicho esto me despido como siempre gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	6. nuevos retos

**Pokemaniacrafter: Hola Axelbluefire, oye ¿sabes que le dijo un escritor de fanfiction a otro?**

 **Axelbluefire: no ¿Qué?**

 **Pokemaniacrafter: ¡CORRE! (se echan a correr esquivando un montón de disparos de los lectores)**

 **Pokemaniacrafter: Ahora sí, perdón por tardar tanto en este capítulo pero ya saben que me ha faltado la inspiración y lamento haberlos hecho esperar, se lo que se siente esperar casi una eternidad por el siguiente capítulo de un fic que iba a un buen ritmo, pero entiendan que si me eh esforzado por darles calidad y no cantidad, sin más que decir empecemos para evitar que me disparen.**

 **Capítulo 6:** Por las bolas de tu jefa, a no, nuevos retos.

Ya ha pasado tiempo desde la gran tontería del noob del grupo, lo hubieran asesinado ahí mismo si no hubiera sido por Brisa, quien lo defendió fieramente, ahora se habían establecido en el lobby del servidor y enviaban grupos pequeños a las pruebas, todo era genial, era algo que hubiera sido épico si no hubiera pasado… ayer.

-A la verga, llevamos toda la noche aquí, de seguro nos creen niños rata al no vernos salir de aquí.-Dijo Carl quien había pasado la noche Con Jerry y Brisa molestándolo sobre su vida para convertirse en pro.

-Bueno, Jack si lo es, ya nos catalogan así desde el momento que lo ven.-hablo Jessie señalándolo de manera despectiva.

-por eso lo pusimos con el troll-dijo Gus molestando a los más jóvenes del grupo, aunque claro el más mal pagado era el RatKid como le decían los demás jugadores por el chat al el quererles hablar sobre sus youtubers favoritos, dejándolo solo.

-Bien ya descansamos lo suficiente, creo que viene siendo hora de dividirnos el trabajo para…-iba a continuar Adrián, pero fue interrumpido.

-¿y quién te dio permiso para darme órdenes?-reclamo Will, expresando sus intenciones de pelea y preparándose para atacar a quien se puso en medio.

-¡Déjalo ya! Te acabare si es necesario-dijo Heroir sacando su espada, obviamente esto llamo la atención de los jugadores.

-¡Ya no mamen esto no es dragon ball para hacer esas pendejadas!-Hablo Brisa alejando a todos y calmando a los peleoneros.

Un rato después de Will estar matando en los juegos del Hambre, de los cuales salió victorioso ¡TRES VECES! (Hackers Cabrones) se tranquilizó y siguió oyendo a Adrián.

-Bien ya estamos todos ¿verdad? Así que vamos a poner un orden aquí.-empezó a decir Adrián dándole la palabra a Gus.

-solo tengo una cosa que decir… ¡PARTY HARD! Ok no, si no que hemos decidido dividirnos en grupos y cumplir con las misiones para salir de aquí sin tantos problemas, los grupos están incompletos y está en ustedes decidir a cual se unen, aquí la lista.-dicho esto Gus coloco un letrero que llevaba escrito todo sobre lo que consistía el proceso.

Y así comenzó la noche en la que todos debían elegir bien a qué grupo se unirían y como lo harían, sin duda algunos ya tenían una idea de cuál seleccionar, pero eso se verá después.

 **Y así termino este capítulo que de seguro los más listos (nadie en este Fic, no, no se crean) habrán notado que es más como un anuncio y no tiene tanta importancia en la historia, pero me servirá para traerles enserio buenos capítulos, y yo hago mis anuncios así porque me gusta ser original, así que lo que decía el letrero es esto: "Compañeros debemos dividirnos aquí para unirnos afuera, todos, menos Jerry, sabemos que un servidor es muy grande y con muchas funciones, debemos cumplir con todas para salir más fácil de aquí, así que sin más aquí están los grupos y las misiones"**

 **Grupo 1: En busca de la llave de carbón, otra vez.**

 **Adrián, Gus.**

 **Grupo 2: Consigan dinero INUTILES.**

 **Carl, Jerry.**

 **Grupo 3: Busquen a más esclavos, digo amigos.**

 **Gary, Jessie**

 **Grupo 4: Roben, digo consigan una parcela.**

 **Jack, John. (Esto va estar bueno XD)**

 **Grupo 5: las mamadas de los flojos que esperan.**

 **Y ahí están los grupos, decidan donde estarán sus OC, piénselo bien, ah y otra cosa, como vi que solo hay cuatro decidí mandar al chorizo todo e incluir a todos los OC sin más, así que los que aún no están decidan en que misión se van cuando los encuentren, Les aviso, que tal vez este Fic ya no se haga en colaboración con Axelbluefire, no por nada, de hecho yo si lo seguiré ayudando con su fic de five nights at freddy's que por cierto está muy bueno, también que si les gusta pokemon apoyen al fic que irónicamente se llama un fic de todos de Jorgelatina148 ya que los conceptos originales me gustan mucho, además de que las reviews que han llegado cerca de esta fecha me han dado un mensaje, "todavía creen en ti, no los decepciones" así que les traje este capítulo para que elijan de la manera más abierta y libre posible, dicho esto yo me retiro por ahora, pero no me disparen, en fin, gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


	7. Como construir tu casa por troll&ratkid

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos sean al único fic de minecraft que no se basa en la versión de computadora, y jamás lo hará en otra casera, no, nada más ni nada menos que minecraft pe servidor de la ONU para todos (así sale con el traductor XD) es decir minecraft pe un server para todos, y si, como habrán notado en el capítulo anterior me eh pegado una nueva manera de escribir que considero el siguiente nivel en cuanto a cómo redacto, claro, aun no la domino pero poco a poco lo iré mejorando, así que espero les agrade esta nueva forma y otra cosa, saben a este fic le tenía menos fe y es aún más querido que mi otro olvidado fic (T_T) pero si les gusta lo seguiré. El otro también lo acabare, pero creo que lo dejare para ocasiones un poco más raras, si es así podría comenzar con otros proyectos que me gustaría mandar a ver si vuelan, en fin sin más distracciones los dejo con el siguiente capítulo.**

 **Capítulo 7:** Como construir tú casa por Troll y RatKid.

Ya amaneció y todos los supervivientes se prepararon para salir a sus respectivas misiones y con ello, un gran peligro esperándolos.

-Ok, es hora de irnos, pero si no regresamos recuérdenos como héroes.-decía Heroir con ánimos.

-Hay ya no mames y vámonos.-dijeron al unísono Jack y John mientras entraban al portal que daba a la zona de las parcelas.

Y así fue como se fueron esos dos cabrones empezando con la difícil tarea de… conseguir y levantar una casa decente para todos, al entrar se extrañaron de ver que la zona estaba muy vacía, casi no había gente, de hecho a la vista no había nadie. Luego de un rato de andar explorando no encontraron a nadie y decidieron dejar de perder el tiempo para poner el comando de una parcela aleatoria y así fue, la consiguieron, un bello terreno sin ningún tipo de material a la vista.

-hey ustedes vayan a conseguir materiales para mejorar la casa.-empezó a ordenar Heroir.

-Si capitán.-dijeron de nuevo saliendo disparados hacia la nada.

-hay estos chavos de hoy en día, en fin, mejor comienzo a planificar las cosas, para la casa.-hablo solo Heroir soltando una pequeña risa al final.

Paso un rato de espera aquel para aun no volvía y El otro ya se empezaba a hartar, siguió viendo el sol sin ningún resultado reflexiono ¿cómo se encontraba su familia? ¿sabrían que se había ido? ¿A quién golpearía primero por hacerlo esperar? cuestiones difíciles, hasta que por fin vio como desde lejos regresaban los dos idiotas con muchos materiales de… espera… ¿¡Esas Casas no tienen partes de su estructura!? Así es, las casas de los demás no tenían partes y ellos venían con materiales, además no había nadie, por lo que la única explicación obvia y lógica fue sacada al aire por Heroir.

-¡felicidades chicos! Encontraron el tesoro perdido de tumamacamote ¿cierto?

-Nop, solo le quitamos las cosas a los demás.-dijo sin importancia Jack.

-Sí, mejor tenerlas de una vez que esperar a que los otros tengan dinero para que podamos comprarlas y también robamos los objetos.-completo John entre una sonrisa confiada.

-A bueno, yo solo... ¿¡QUE!?-pregunto de golpe Heroir mientras se paraba de su lugar sorprendido e impactado.

-Sí, las casas de aquí tienen lo suficiente para una mansión hardcore.-dijo John maliciosamente.

-Como las que hace Vegetta setecientos setenta y siete.-hablo Jack.

-¡Cállate niño rata!-le regaño John.

-y... ¿cómo lo hicieron?-pregunto con curiosidad Heroir.

-Ah te gustaría hacerlo tú solo ¿eh?-dijo pícaro John viéndolo de lado.

-No... Solo me gustaría saber cómo ocurrió.-dijo nervioso.

-Bueno...-comenzaron a recordar el troll y la rata.

 **Flashback.**

Se encontraban los dos menores caminando por las calles, por así decirlo, de todas las casas y viendo como las perfectas estructuras hasta que pararon y se miraron mutuamente.

-¿aquí te parece bien?-pregunto John.

-Nadie nunca se enterara.-contesto Jack riendo maliciosamente.

Entonces John saco un encendedor (o mechero) y empezó a quemar todas las casas para que ardieran lentamente y lo que sobrara se lo llevarían como material de construcción.

Mientras en otro lugar del mundo real...

-¡Rápido, detenlos banealos o algo!-decía un miembro del equipo de administración del server.

-¡Nada funciona!-le respondía el otro mientras atrás dos miembros anteriores que habían sido despedidos se reían a sus espaldas.

-Se los dijimos.-le dijo entre risas uno de ellos.

De vuelta al juego...

Mientras se oía música clásica relajante, estos dos se empezaban a aprovechar de la ausencia de jugadores quemando, destruyendo, no, desmadrando y robando todo a su paso y disfrutando de forma sádica de todo lo que podían, hasta que decidieron que era hora de irse.

 **Fin del Flashback...**

-Y así fue como lo conseguimos- dijo John.

-Divertido ¿No? ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?-diciendo esto Jack le ofreció un encendedor a Heroir.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya... Vaya... vaya.-apareció un mensaje de chat.

-Vaya... vaya...-apareció otro.

-Ya, no seas mamon.-Dijo Jack.

-vaya, vaya que tenemos aquí ¿son acaso los que me destruyeron la casa? Hey, chicos vengan, creo que encontré a los idiotas que acabaron con mi construcción.-apareció otro mensaje y con él un jugador armado con un peto de cuero y una espada de piedra a medio romper.

-Rayos, Heroir protégeme.-dijo Jack poniéndose detrás de él.

-Y tú a mi.-completo John haciendo lo mismo, pero con Jack de escudo, parecían niños pequeños escondiéndose detrás de un adulto.

-Miren, eh... caballeros, sé que lo que hicieron mis compañeros estuvo mal, pero no queremos problemas ¿si les devolviéramos sus objetos nos dejarían en paz?-pregunto nervioso Heroir.

-Cállate marica, los destrozaremos y les quitaremos hasta la última moneda que tengan.-apareció un mensaje de chat y atrás del jugador se aparecían otros dos más con hachas de madera.

-Mierda... estamos muertos.-decía nervioso Heroir.

-Tranquilo, podemos ganarles, no son nada.-trato de calmarlo Jack.

-¿¡Y cómo!? No tenemos armas y con los puños necesitaríamos objetos para recuperarnos.-se alarmo el mayor de los tres.

-Muy simple, encontramos esto y algunas espadas de madera.-dijo John mientras le mostraba a Heroir unas pociones de curación.

-¿Creen que podamos con ellos?

-seguro, tu puedes guíanos contra los enemigos y venceremos.-dijo Jack animando a Heroir junto con John.

-Ok, vamos allá.-grito Heroir preparando una espada y poniéndose en posición de lucha. Al momento de estar estáticos por casi media hora, los dos grupos no se movían ni un solo centímetro.

-¡Verga! ¿Que no tienen pensado atacar?-les grito el jefe del grupo enemigo a sus aliados (irónico ¿no?) A lo que estos solo reaccionaron lanzándose contra los tres, que a pesar de estar serios y verse muy épicos al ver a los enemigos venir solo gritaron y se abrazaron, después de una golpiza muy dolorosa, los tres protagonistas se empezaban a recuperar, cuando de nuevo iban corriendo hacia ellos, entonces ahora los idiotas se quitaron de en medio, dejándoles vía libre a los matones a una cascada de lava que convenientemente no estaba cercada.

-Recuérdenme... por lo que fui... ... ... o mejor por alguien bueno.-dijo uno de los matones desapareciendo en la lava.

"Chinga a tu madre intento nadar en lava" fue lo único que salió en el chat, seguido de "la tuya en vinagre intento volar en lava".

Y no era broma, pues al voltear los tres se dieron cuenta de que el llameante cuerpo del enemigo trataba de volar dentro de la lava.

-Y por eso no nos drogamos.-aclaro Heroir con burla.

-Exacto.-dijo firme Jack.

-C...Claro, nada de drogas.-dijo nervioso John.-Ahora vayamos por el unicornio mágico del barco volador.

-Eso será después.-decía Heroir con los ojos enrojecidos.-primero por el grandulón de ahí.-señalando al último de los enemigos y sacando sus espadas, ahí estaba el solo, vulnerable, hasta que saco una espada de diamante, provocando que a comparación de él, los tres parecieran pequeños skins con una pokerface.

-No pos si... ¿verdad? Creo que deje la plancha sobre mis calzones.-dijo Jack empezando a alejarse lentamente.

-A mí me vale vergas la ropa, me voy de aquí.-dijo John tirando su espada y largándose a quien sabe dónde.

Entonces entre las sombras apareció un jugador encima de una casa con una Skin muy épica, era una mezcla de las de Willyrex y Vegetta, eso ilumino los ojos de Jack.

-No se preocupen, yo los salvare.-dijo el jugador que al dar un paso muy épico se tropezó y cayó de la casa por varios lugares como un horno encendido, un montón de cactus y al llegar al suelo un yunque en la cabezota.

-Así... suelo bajar de mi casa.-dijo mareado y encima al levantarse recibió el tajo de la espada de diamante muriendo.

"Epicraft murió por idiota, no, por pendejo." Salió en el chat.

-Si, en eso tiene razón.-Dijo Heroir con burla.

-Y lo creas o no hasta yo estoy de acuerdo.-hablo serio y con los ojos tan abiertos como podía Jack.

-Ya volví ¿de qué me perdí?-pregunto John con una poción de resistencia al fuego en su mano.

¿D...De donde conseguiste eso?-preguntaron nerviosos Jack, Heroir y el matón.

-De esa casa en llamas, está muy buena.-dijo el troll para después de señalar a la casa mencionada, darle un sorbo a la poción.

-¡Esa es mi casa!-grito asustado el enemigo corriendo hacia ella.

-Genial, John como si no tuviera más motivos para matarnos.-le reclamo el niño rata mientras se acercaban a la escena del crimen (¿o alguien está en desacuerdo en que quemarte la casa es un crimen?).

-¡No se queden ahí idiotas! ¡Hagan algo!-les ordenaba el grandulón.

Lo que hizo que John pusiera su cara de troll y posteriormente tirara al matón al incendio y claro, los demás se asombraran de tal acto.

-¡Hijos de puta!-les dijo mientras ardía junto con su equipamiento.

-Y aun así no me han baneado ¿debería usar este poder para el bien o para el mal? Nah... A quemar casas.-dicho esto el troll se retiró a sus cosas.

Ahora que tenían la "herencia" de aquel tipo podrían sobrevivir bastante bien, construirían la casa y desde entonces podrían vivir en un lugar que no los expusiera como inútiles sin vida social que se la pasan adentro de un juego (a pesar de que fueran exactamente eso).

Un rato después de que todos los demás regresaran al lobby los tres súper arquitectos aun no aparecían.

-¿Dónde se metieron esos idiotas?-preguntaba amenazadoramente Jessie, a unos bloques de ella otro personaje la miraba embobado mientras le salían corazones y parecía estar drogado, ya que para él, esta era una princesa mob del mod ese que te hace, no sé ni que carajos estoy diciendo, el pedo era que la veía hermosa y Ya.

-No te desesperes Jessie, no mataremos a nadie más que no sea...-le trataba de calmar Adrián sin terminar su frase, ya que arriba de el apareció Jack cayéndole encima, mientras los otros aparecieron al lado.

-¡Esa maldita Rata chupa sangre, le arrancare los ojos y se los pondré donde le quepan!-se levantó enfadado el chico siendo sostenido por Carl y Gus.

-Ya, tranquilo, no fue intencional, déjalo.-le animaba Carl.

-Sí, no querrás darle el gusto de acabar con su miserable existencia.-le mando una indirecta Gus.

¡Oye!-le reclamo Jack, empezando una discusión entre todos, con Adrián aun siendo sostenido.

-¡Rápido tenemos que actuar, se van a dar de madrazos!-le decía Brisa a Jerry.

-Claro, no te preocupes, tengo una idea.-le contesto el noob dirigiéndose a donde estaba Adrián para solo tocarle el hombro, de esa manera llamo su atención y al hacer esto Jerry le metió un chico golpe que termino dejando fuera de combate al chico, y a todos los demás con la boca abierta.

-Ahh, sabía que eras alguien fuerte y valiente...-le felicito Brisa, quien no termino de hablar cuando Adrián se levantó y le dio un golpe al noob, que igual termino en el suelo y su agresor se le lanzo a la carga, causando una pelea de todos contra todos.

Una vez se acabó la paliza todos estaban en la nueva casa, tratándose las heridas.

-¿Sabes? He notado algo que no había preguntado.-dijo Heroir volteando a ver a toda el grupo.

-¿Qué cosa?-le regreso la pregunta John.

-¿Quiénes son todas estas caras nuevas?-dijo volteando a ver a todos los nuevos compañeros que había allí.

-Si enserio quieres saber, tenemos mucho que contar.-le empezó a decir Carl.

 **Al fin acabe este jodido capitulo, perdón si me tarde, pero justo cuando tenía la recta final casi lista… se me fue la inspiración.**

 **Lector: Cof* Huevon Cof***

 **¿¡Quien dijo eso!? ¿Acaso quieren morir? (sostengo una escopeta de corredera) en fin, quiero preguntarles algo ¿Cómo se les hace esta nueva forma de escribir? ¿Les parece más cómoda? ¿O preferirían que vuelva al antiguo formato? Por cierto aprovecho para decir que deben agregarme en Facebook para tener avances de mis fics y mamadas varias que quiero hacer, diseños de OCs dibujos y cosas así, si lo hacen no se arrepentirán (si lo hacen los rastreare y les meteré una sonda por él...) bien, bien suficiente información, si les agrada la idea, solo búsquenme como Pokemaniac Crafter, de hecho había comenzado a hacer un dibujo que probablemente publicare en cuanto acabe, espero que les haya gustado, tratare de escribir más rápido, pero no prometo nada, de hecho la inspiración está atascada en estos fics, pero por que les gusta lo seguiré con la mayor calidad posible, dicho esto no tengo nada más que agregar así que solo les digo gracias por leer y ¡HASTA LA PROXIMA!**


End file.
